Negación
by Susie Black
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando amas a la persona que mas odias?
1. Chapter 1

Negación Profunda

Capitulo 1.

Un muchacho rubio caminaba despacio a la orilla del lago, observaba como el calamar gigante chapoteaba sus tentáculos, mientras los alumnos de primero observaban entre asustados y sorprendidos. Draco los miraba exasperado, preguntándose si él fue alguna ve así de feliz cuando unas risas lo distrajeron.

Dos parejas, Ginny y Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban recostados debajo de un árbol, bromeando y molestando, Draco los miró, no sintió nada excepto furia al verlos tan felices. "Como si lo merecieran", pensó Draco. Especialmente se enfureció al ver a Granger, la sangresucia, reír y divertirse con ellos, ella debía ser infeliz, no debía estar disfrutando tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y menos con ese pelirrojo…

Vio a sus espaldas a Goyle, que desde la muerte de Crabbe lo seguía como Weasley seguía al dinero, Draco le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara.

"¿Te quieres divertir un poco?"- Le pregunto Draco a Goyle, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

"Ajá"- Contesto Goyle

Después llamó a Pansy Parkinson, y juntos los tres se acercaron hacia el cuarteto.

"Cuidado, Weasley, no te rías mas de lo que puedes pagar" Le gritó Draco a Ron

Harry y Ron se pararon al mismo tiempo y sacaron sus varitas, y apuntaron con ellas a Draco.

"Cállate, Malfoy, ¿O quieres hacerle compañía a tu madre en Askaban?"- Gritó Ron

El rostro de Malfoy se endureció, porque si, su madre estaba en la cárcel, gracias a la última batalla que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, los Malfoy no contaban con la reputación de antes, y muchas cosas habían salido a la luz. Su madre solo se había recluido en ese agujero de Azkaban para protegerlo a él.

"No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre, Weasley" Contestó Malfoy.

"¿Quién me va a detener el huronsuelo de Malfoy?" Se mofó Weasley

Hermione, Ginny y Harry se rieron, obviamente todavía se acordaban del incidente de cuarto año.

"Expelliar…" Empezó a decir Draco

"¡Que sucede aquí señor Malfoy!" Gritó la profesora Mcgonaggal

"Nada Profesora" contestaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo

"¡Yo no naci ayer Señor Potter, veinte puntos menos para cada una de sus casas!, ¡Ya están en Séptimo por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Castigados, Todos! Hoy a las ocho los espero en mi despacho"

"¡Esto es todo tu culpa, Malfoy!" Gritó Hermione

Draco dio un paso hacia ella y la miro a los ojos

"¿Pues que lastima ¿no, Granger?" le dijo cuando estaba lo suficiente mente cerca para hablar en susurros

Hermione se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás.

"Aléjate, Malfoy" dijo con voz segura

Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la arrastró hacia él, en ademán protector.

"¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?" le dijo Ron a Draco

"Yo puedo estar donde quiera, Weasley"

"Entonces nosotros nos vamos" dijo Ginny, cogió a Harry de la mano y se fue, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Hermione.

"¿Ahora estamos castigados por tu culpa?" Le dijo Pansy a Draco a la vez que le cogía el cabello.

"Supongo que sí, Pansy" dijo Draco a la vez que la arrastraba hacia sí mismo, y después la besaba.

Pansy siempre hacia un sonido extraño, durante sus besos, una especie de ronroneo, a Draco nunca le había molestado mucho, pero esta vez le exasperó. La separo de sí y la miró a los ojos, había algo que faltaba, algo. Mientras pensaba en esto mirando a los ojos de Pansy, tuvo un recuerdo, vio otros ojos que lo miraban con desprecio, y después una mejillas que se sonrosaban.

"Que extraño", pensó, "por un momento me pareció ver a alguien, a eso que me falta"

Pero no pudiendo hallar la procedencia de las imágenes en su mente consciente, se dirigió a la Sala común de Slytherin, a preparase para su castigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Negación Profunda Cp. 2

"Aléjate, Malfoy" dije con voz segura

Ron me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró hacia él, en ademán protector.

"¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?" le dijo Ron a Draco

"Yo puedo estar donde quiera, Weasley"

"Entonces nosotros nos vamos" dijo Ginny, cogió a Harry de la mano y se fue, lo mismo hicimos Ron y yo.

"¡Maldito Malfoy!" Gritaba Ron "Hoy por la noche íbamos a practicar Harry y yo Quidditch"

"Lo sé" le contestó Harry "Lo odio"

Yo no les prestaba atención, estaba confundida con lo que acababa de pasar, cuando Draco se acercó tanto como para que pudiera ver el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos. _"¿Pues que lastima? ¿no, Granger?" _Esas palabras flotaban en mi mente sin razón alguna, estaba aturdida, todavía podía oler su aliento en mi cara…

"¡Hermione!" Dijo Ginny, seguramente confundida de que yo estuviera tan atontada

"Eh… ¿qué?" Le contesté, atontada como estaba

"Te preguntaba si querías ir a la sala común para prepararnos para el castigo"

"Claro, vamos"

En la sala común

"Ya son las siete y media" dije

"Si, lo sé" me contestó Ginny exasperada "Y también sabía que eran las siete y cuarto, y estoy muy segura que voy a saber cuando son las siete y media, y cuando son las ocho, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?"

Me quedé callada por un momento y después decidí no decirle la verdad

"Para serte sincera no me entusiasma mucho el castigo con Malfoy" Improvisé

"A mí tampoco" Dijo Ginny haciendo mala cara

En la sala común de Slytherin

"Draconini, ¿por qué nos hiciste castigar, ah?"Le susurró Pansy en el oído a Draco, posiblemente esperando un beso igual que el de la tarde.

"¡Porque se me dio la maldita gana Parkinson!" Draco no estaba del mismo humor

"No me grites por favor" dijo Pansy al borde de las lagrimas

"Me voy" Draco estaba cansado de la lloriqueadera de Pansy, así que salió a su dormitorio, feliz de que todos estuvieran comiendo y estuviera vacio, se acostó en su cama y miró al techo, de pronto volvió a recordar esos ojos que lo miraban con desprecio y el sonrojo posterior, "De quien son esos ojos" pensó.

Una hora más tarde en el despacho de la Profesora Mcgonagall

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy y Goyle entraron al despacho.

"Bueno, bueno así vamos a disponer los castigos" Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras los miraba a través de sus gafas, "Pansy y Ginny ayudaran a Hagrid a limpiar el excremento de los Gusarajos"

"Ni siquiera sabía que hacían popo" Le susurro Ginny a Harry y este rió

"Ron y Goyle" continuó la profesora "Ayuden a la señora Pomfrey con los enfermos"

Goyle gruño y Ron miró a Goyle con ira

"Y el resto de ustedes ayuden a el señor Filch con la limpieza general" dijo muy seria "Todo la anterior ¡Sin magia!, pediré un informe a Hagrid, Pomfrey y Filch para ver si lo hicieron o no" continuó "Ahora, ¡vayan!"

Harry, Hermione y Draco salieron hacia la consejería de Filch

"Si esto lo supiera mi padre" susurraba Draco

"No podría hacer nada, porque es un despreciable mortífago que está en prisión" le dijo Harry

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices Potter!"Le contestó Draco

Hermione no decía nada pero empezó a pensar

"Si tu padre está en la cárcel y tu madre también, ¿con quién vives Malfoy?"

"No es de tu incumbencia asquerosa sangre sucia" Le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos con asco

Hermione lo miro con despreció y entonces Draco los reconoció, los ojos en los que había estado pensando eran esos ojos que lo miraban con desprecio en ese mismo instante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Negación Profunda Cp3 "El castigo"**

Llevaban media hora limpiando el castillo y no sabían cuanto más se tendrían que quedar haciéndolo, pero el cuerpo tiene sus necesidades y a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de refregar pisos Harry pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Ahora era aún mas incomodo de lo que había sido la ultima hora, desde que Draco se dio cuenta de quien eran los ojos tenía que estar mirándolos cada cinco minutos y no se lo terminaba de creer. "Es imposible, deben de ser otros ojos, voy a mirar otra vez, solo para estar seguro"

Hermione la pasaba igual de mal, porque en su cabeza no dejaba de oír los susurros de Draco por la tarde y por más que lo intentaba no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y, además tener a Draco mirándola todo el tiempo no era muy cómodo. "Qué pensará, porque no deja de mirarme"

Esos fueron los diez minutos más largos de sus vidas cada uno pretendía estar concentrado en la limpieza, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí y más cerca la una de la otra de lo que creían.

Cuando la situación se hizo insoportable Draco decidió terminar eso de una vez por todas.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy?" Dijo Hermione cuando Draco le lanzo mugre de la que estaban limpiando "accidentalmente"

"Fue un accidente Granger" dijo él, aunque se desternillaba de la risa

"¿Ah sí? ¡Un accidente como esté!" Dijo ella a la vez que le lanzaba una más suciedad al cabello

Draco iba a coger su varita pero se acordó que la profesora Mcgonagall se las había quitado para asegurar que lo hicieran todo sin magia, así que se lanzó a combatir de forma muggle.

Hermione se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de cómo Draco se le lanzaba encima, (de forma muy rudimentaria hay que decirlo) giró y le hizo zancadilla.

Draco no vio cuando pasó lo que paso, pero de un momento estaba girando a punto de estamparse en el suelo, así que se agarró de lo que sintió más cercano.

Hermione sintió como Draco la agarraba del brazo y la tiraba al piso, justo encima de él.

Terminaron en el piso cara a cara, más cerca de lo que hubieran deseado en ese momento. Respiraban ambos con dificultad, especialmente Draco que tenia a Hermione encima. Era imposible no mirarse a los ojos en esas condiciones y Hermione sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó.

"Yo sé que te mueres por besarme, solo hazlo Granger" Le dijo Draco de forma burlona

"Tienes toda la razón" Le contestó Hermione en un tono de voz que no había usado con Draco nunca y se acerco aún mas, que si tenemos en cuenta la posición en la que estaban no fue difícil.

Estaban cada vez más cerca uno del otro cuando, podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus bocas entreabiertas cuando pasó

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó draco mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca

Hermione se reía mientras lo observaba "¿Qué te pasa Draconini?" Dijo sarcásticamente

"¡Du… de… modiste! Dijo Draco como si no se lo creyera

Hermione se desternillaba de risa mientras lo veía sobarse la boca

"¡Me da vas a pagad Ganged!" Grito con ira y dificultad Draco Malfoy

Al final de el castigo, en la Sala común de Griffindor

"¡Tú hiciste qué!" Dijo Ginny mientras se partía de la risa

"Eso le enseñara a Malfoy" Dijo Ron antes de besar a Hermione

Después del beso con Ron, Hermione se juró a sí misma, nunca, nunca decirle a nadie lo que sintió antes de morder a Malfoy.


End file.
